Many individuals dry their clothes on clotheslines outside of their homes. In the event of rain, the clothes must be taken off the clothesline. The present invention features a clothesline cover apparatus that can cover a clothesline in the event of rain. The apparatus can detect rain and cause telescopic poles to extend a water-resistant canvas over the clothesline.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.